Montage
by Nymbis
Summary: A short series of drabbles featuring Konan x Kakuzu, Tenten x Kisame, Sakura x Kabuto, Lee x Hinata, Shikamaru x Temari and various other crack pairings done for a challenge.


**Montage**

**AN **So the challenge was to pick ten pairings, open up a music player, put it on random, and write a drabble for each pairing based on the song. The hard part? I only got the length of the song to write them. I had fun though. : ) Enjoy, or flame. Whichever.

**1. Konan x Kakuzu**

**She Wants Revenge- "Tear You Apart"**

The constant placid look on her face drove him crazy, irritated him to the point that everyone in the organization was thankful that the Akatsuki only met on the rare occasion. There was something about her, something so stale and utterly _boring _that drove an itch under his skin and made his fury flare.

She regarded him, and everyone, with a cool disdain that made him hate her. If there was one thing that Kakuzu could under no circumstances stand, it was a detached point of view. There was nothing worth living on when no strings were attached, and his fingers flexed around his weapons as he watched her nod flatly to something Leader-sama had announced.

He wanted to tear her apart, squeeze something into that empty heart, and rebuild her all over again.

**2. Anko x Orochimaru**

**Tiger Army- "Pain"**

She choked, spittle flying out and causing her to groan, the ten year old rolling on her side and clutching her stomach tightly.

He stood above her, face impassive as he watched her writhe uncomfortably, recoiling from the kick he had sent to her midsection moments ago.

It had been the first time that her sensei had ever struck her, and Mitarashi Anko felt betrayed.

"Sensei…" she whispered between pants.

"Get up, Anko-chan," he said with a groan, but there was a gleam in his eyes that Anko decided to take as pride.

And despite the fact that it hurt, and that he had attacked her without warning, Anko decided to get up, and was more prepared for the next kick.

**3. Sakura x Sasori**

**Minus the Bear- "The General" **

She coughed, staggering as she forced herself to move, to stand back up on her own two feet. He was quiet, silently watching her like a biologist would observe a slightly more interesting than usual bug. She grimaced, her white teeth grinding red, and not for the first time she reminded herself that _she did not need to be lying there_.

She wanted to go home, it would have been easy to go home, and she could sense Chiyo-baa-sama's stare on the back of her head, could feel the pity and matronly concern radiating off of her like the chakra strings attached to her back.

But she _was _here, and she was going to stand, and fight, and by the time that she was finished, that smug bastard of a nuke-nin was going to regret staring at her like he was staring at her that moment. She wasn't standing down from this one.

With a nod, Sakura started the act of not standing down by standing up. Sasori wasn't going to know what hit him.

**4. Sakura x Kabuto**

**Orgy- "Dramatica"**

She wasn't so very different then he remembered her being. The naïve, little girl with a rather perceptive stare had molded into fierce Amazonian kunoichi, and now she was stripped back down to little girl. Such an interesting metamorphosis. Such a predictable one.

Sakura heaved with another sob, the body underneath her wasn't moving, and Kabuto laughed, hearing _his _voice laughing along with him.

"Poor Sakura-chan," he whispered, kneeling down beside her as she continued to cry, the rain pelting them down mercilessly. He leaned over, his hot breath tickling the shell of her ear, "She went and killed her Sasuke-kun."

She spun, a chakra-laden fist sailing towards his face. Kabuto countered, catching her wrist in his hand and smiling before his tongue traveled slowly across his bottom lip.

**5. Ino x Sai**

**Billy Talent- "Cut the Curtains"**

Normally, Ino wasn't the kind of girl who tolerated fake. Sure, she could _be _fake, any kunoichi worth her salt could be fake, but it wasn't a characteristic that she found appealing in the opposite sex.

Until, well, the opposite sex became a Sasuke-kun lookalike with a belly shirt. Ino found that maybe she could tolerate the fake from him, because he tolerated the fake in her.

"Hello gorgeous-san," he greeted her happily, waving slowly in that languid way of his.

"Hello Sai-kun!" She returned just as cheerfully, a more enthused wave being given as she latched an arm onto him.

And she blushed. God help her she blushed. Perhaps being fake with Sai could be one of the more real experiences she ever had.

**6. Tenten x Kisame**

**Black-Eyed Peas- "Let's Get it Started"**

The tension was so strong that Tenten found her attention being drawn away from her teammates and the circumstances surrounding Team Gai's encounter with the Akatsuki member. It was just her and the shark man, and a determined frown made its way to her face. Her gloved hands crawled to the scrolls on her back.

She caught his eye, she _knew _she caught his eye from the very predatory grin that made its way to his face as he lifted the massive sword off of his back. For once, Gai-sensei wasn't center stage and Tenten felt a little proud of herself for capturing the S-ranked criminal's attention.

Calloused fingers ran over the edge of a kunai, and she felt blood trickling down her thumb and onto the scroll. Her opponent- and for the moment he was only heropponent, not Team Gai's- lifted the handle off his back, and the weapon was drawn.

Tenten smiled, _let's dance._

**7. Lee x Hinata**

**Wild Cherry- "Play That Funky Music (White Boy)"**

It was a very rare experience that Hinata felt horrendously embarrassed for someone other than herself, but tonight was turning out to be a rather large handful of rare experiences.

Lee was dancing.

Lee was dancing in public.

It was like an exploding tag gone wrong, tragic but she just couldn't look away. His movements were strong, determined, and completely lacking a rhythm. From her seat with her teammates, Hinata could see Neji and Tenten red faced and humiliated as Lee continued to dance in the middle of the floor, drawing attention with his one-piece and orange legwarmers.

The Rookie 9 reunion had been going so smoothly too…

Kiba elbowed her, "You should go dance with him, Hinata," he said with a harsh snort.

And before she knew what was happening, Hinata found herself shoved onto the dance floor. Lee noticed almost immediately, and the Hyuuga heiress was a deep cherry red in color. Without a word, the bizarrely flailing boy just outstretched a hand to the girl who looked as if she were about to faint.

After a horrid stretch of time, Hinata swallowed hard and weakly grabbed onto it.

**8. Shizune x Genma**

**Tenacious D- "Tribute"**

Improvisation was the greatest ability of any ninja, Shizune told herself as she cleared her throat and gingerly stepped onto the karaoke stage. And as she stood there, dumbstruck expression on her face as her hands gripped the microphone like a lifeline, she noticed that her partner for this mission had the _gall _to be laughing up his drink through his nose.

At least, she thought later with a bitter frown on her face, she finally got to see him drop that awful senbon from his lower lip.

**9. Temari x Shikamaru**

**Save Ferris- "Superspy"**

The figure ahead of him was gaining speed, and the lazy chuunin swore to himself as it disappeared down a dark alleyway. Thinking quickly, Shikamaru hopped on top of a roof, using the height advantage to gauge his target's direction.

It was his first reconnaissance mission, and he was already failing miserably as the person he was supposed to be following had apparently realized he was following him. Shikamaru grinned when he noticed that the shadowed target had finally halted, and he quickly began forming the hand seals for the Nara clan's signature technique.

He was completely surprised to have the target reveal a large fan, and equally surprised to find himself hurtled into a line of laundry by a strong gust of wind.

Moments later, a very amused blonde that was most certainly _not _his target stood above him, "Reconnaissance mission targeting Sumasu Ito?" She asked bluntly after a pause.

Shikamaru sighed, "Same target?"

"Apparently."

He struggled out of a rather large bra and a pair of sweatpants, "Well this is embarrassing."

**10. Tsunade x Kakashi**

"**Zerowing Theme"**

"So you see why you're the only one that I can assign this mission to," Tsunade said, remorse in her tone.

Kakashi nodded slowly with uncharacteristic graveness, grabbing the mission folder. His ANBU mask caught the moon's reflection.

Tsunade stared at him over folded hands, "I believe you can do this. It's for great justice."

And the son of Sakumo left out the window and into the night without another sound, while Tsunade gazed mournfully into her last cup of sake.


End file.
